Opuestos
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Gajeel sonrió. La borracha tenía razón, Levy era lista y bella, puede que él fuera una bestia pero eso no importaba, estaba bien ser distintos. No era malo ser opuestos. Tan opuestos que encajaban perfectamente juntos.


**DISCLAIMER**: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima.

**Pareja:** Gajeel x Levy / GaLe

**Notas:** Oneshot para el primer concurso de San Valentín del grupo Colas de Hada en facebook.

**Autor:** Isabel / Fangirlx.x

* * *

**Opuestos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La maga castaña observaba a su objetivo con disimulo. Revisó las cartas para confirmar la localización de cierto individuo del gremio, permanecía en el mismo lugar.

Buscó de nuevo con la mirada a la chica que había estado vigilando durante la última media hora. Estaba rodeada por sus compañeros de equipo, la pequeña joven sonreía y asentía ante lo que los muchachos le contaban.

Levy McGarden no era como la mayoría de las chicas del gremio. No era voluptuosa, pero era tan popular como todas las demás.

Hadas, muchos los llamaban así, Erza era Titania y Evergreen tenía una clara obsesión por todo el asunto de ser considerada una. A Cana eso no le importaba mucho.

¿Tienen cola las hadas? ¿Existen si quiera? ¿Qué forma tendrían?

La castaña creía que Levy siendo pequeña, amable y delicada era la más parecida a su concepto de hada. Siempre sonreía y era apasionada por los libros, sinceramente no entendía como podía pasar tanto tiempo entre ellos.

Tomó un largo trago y contempló el techo.

Gajeel Redfox. Ese era uno de los hombres más problemáticos que había conocido y criándose en Fairy Tail eso ya era decir mucho. Amante de las peleas, mal encarado y grosero. Eran opuestos en todas las formas posibles.

Levy se despidió de Jet y Droy. Cana vio su oportunidad.

— ¡Levy! — se acercó sonriente a ella —Ven conmigo un momento.

Levy se vio arrastrada por la castaña sin saber que ocurría. Por un segundo pensó en preguntarle si estaba borracha pero eso era más que evidente. Lo raro en Cana seria que estuviera sobria. La llevó hasta una esquina del gremio donde quedaron apartadas de todos.

Se sentó y le indicó el espacio a su lado. Levy se sentó y la miró.

— ¿Sucede algo malo Cana?

—Para nada— negó con la mano sonriendo.

Estaba ruborizada por el alcohol y soltó un hipido entre risas. Levy decidió esperar oír lo que tenía que decir su compañera.

—Veras, tengo un conocido que está muy interesado en ti.

— ¿Interesado? — la vio confusa —¿Sobre qué?

Cana le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi la tira de su lugar.

—Sobre qué dices— le revolvió el cabello —Pues como se interesa un chico en una chica.

Levy abrió mucho los ojos — ¿En mi?

— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo?

—Bueno no es eso— Se sentía un poco perdida.

—Es un chico intelectual, muy educado, ama los libros al igual que tú. Incluso está escribiendo un libro— Cana le cerró un ojo —Y esta de muy buen ver.

— ¡Ah! ya veo.

Se removió incómoda, no era buena en esa clase de charlas y aun cuando Cana describiera a ese chico como un príncipe...

— ¿No te interesa conocerlo?

Levy que ya se había ido a su propio mundo se sorprendió y se sonrojó un poco. Regresó su atención a Cana.

—Yo... — Trago grueso ¿cómo explicarle?

—Ya veo— interrumpió la castaña —Supongo que debí imaginarlo, después de todo te gusta Gajeel.

Levy casi cae de la silla sonrojada —No, no es lo que...

Cortó su intento de excusa al ver la expresión de Cana. Nunca la había visto así, sonreía de forma dulce y comprensiva.

—Las personas pensarían que tras la forma en que se conocieron sería imposible— Cana tomó un trago y continuo —Él es malhumorado y todo lo quiere resolver a golpes. Es una bestia.

Levy se mordió el labio, quería refutarle todo lo dicho a Cana.

—Él... es un cabeza dura que siempre se mete en peleas, es grosero y rudo— era cierto, ante muchos tanto él como Natsu eran unas bestias —Lo que sucedió en el pasado... está en el pasado.

Cana observaba como Levy apretaba los pliegues de su vestido hablando sin mirarla.

—Ha salvado mi vida más veces de las que te imaginas y a pesar de sus malas formas es... especial a su manera.

Levy sonrió y alzó la vista mirando el gremio y a todos charlar alegres.

—Quiere encajar más que nadie y es alguien con quien puedes contar. Puede que sea una bestia pero le confiaría mi vida.

Miró a Cana decidida y encontrarla sonriendo la desubicó.

—Estas totalmente enamorada.

En un segundo se puso completamente roja y sus ojos se desenfocaron. Había tratado de ocultar sus sentimientos y fue a ponerse en evidencia con nada más y nada menos que Cana Alberona.

—Tranquilízate— puso un trago frente a ella —Toma algo.

Levy negó y Cana soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

— ¿Qué? —Levy nerviosa la vio como si todo ese alcohol hubiese quemado su cerebro.

—Si lo quieres ve por él.

Se dio cuenta que Cana hablaba en serio, estaba tratando de ayudarla. Se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo.

— ¿Por qué no?

Levy se lo pensó un momento, cansada acabo por ser honesta. Se lo había guardado tanto tiempo.

—Él no me ve de esa forma.

Cana frunció el ceño y achicó un ojo — ¿Eh? ¿De qué forma? Explícate.

—Yo... soy pequeña y débil.

Lo recordaba claramente

_"¿Quieres atención enana? Entonces lucha en serio conmigo. Vuélvete fuerte." _

¿En qué mundo iba ella a lograr ser tan fuerte para que él la reconociera?

— ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver eso? — Cana golpeó la mesa con la jarra —Eres bella Levy, amable, inteligente y buena amiga. ¿Sabes cuantos chicos querrían a alguien como tú?

Levy la vio sorprendida —Yo no...

—Tú no un cuerno, metete esto en la cabeza— se inclinó a ella y puso sus manos en sus mejillas viéndola fijamente —Eres bella y una magnifica persona.

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró tan bajo que apenas y le entendió. Se apartó y tomó de nuevo la jarra.

—Prométeme que lo pensaras.

Levy se quedo mirándola y luego sonrió —Lo prometo.

Se fue rumbo a la biblioteca del gremio, fue buena idea desahogarse y soltar sus pensamientos. Se sentía un poco culpable por no haberlo hecho con Lucy, la próxima vez que la visitara sería honesta con su amiga.

Cana la vio alejarse sonriendo, levantó la vista de nuevo al techo. Lanzó las cartas y parecía que todo salió como planeó. Tomó otro trago satisfecha.

¿Ahora en que iba a entretenerse? Luego recordó a Lucy y Juvia. Una ebria y alegre sonrisa surgió en su rostro. Tomó la baraja y lanzó las cartas de nuevo.

...

Gajeel seguía en su sitio sin moverse, trataba de procesar todo lo que había oído y parecía que la conversación que acababa de escuchar se repetía en su cabeza…

Estaba en la segunda planta del gremio dormitando, prefería estar solo y descansar de todos los ruidosos de abajo. Se refugiaba en la parte más alejada tras unas bancas donde nadie le reclamara por arrancar hierro de aquí y allá para comer. Fue en ese sitio donde las oyó.

Lo primero que percibió fue su olor, ella siempre estaba entre libros, seguro por eso había una esencia a libro y pergamino en Levy. Sabía que estaba abajo pues lograba con facilidad distinguir su voz de las demás, pero su olor lo hizo prestarle más atención. ¿Estaba justo abajo de donde dormitaba? se concentró. También olía a alcohol, la hija de Gildarts estaba con ella.

"¿Sucede algo malo Cana?"

Su voz era suave, siempre le pareció que el tono de la voz de la chica era relajante.

"Para nada."

Tras la respuesta pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

"Veras, tengo un conocido que está muy interesado en ti."

Profundos surcos surgieron en la frente del dragón slayer. Centró toda su atención a la plática.

"¿Interesado? ¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre qué dices. Pues como se interesa un chico en una chica."

Las manos de Gajeel se volvieron en puños. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer esa borracha?

"¿En mi?"

Su voz sonaba incrédula.

"¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo?"

"Bueno no es eso"

"Es un chico intelectual, muy educado, ama los libros al igual que tu. Incluso está escribiendo un libro. Y esta de muy buen ver."

El pelinegro se había sentado furioso ¿Qué mierda pasaba por la cabeza de esa ebria? ¿Chico intelectual y educado? Probablemente era algún inútil que no soportaría ni un golpe suyo.

"¡Ah! ya veo"

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Estaba pensando seriamente ir y llevarse a Levy lejos de esa loca.

"¿No te interesa conocerlo?"

Se quedó atento a la respuesta de la pequeña maga.

"Yo..."

"Ya veo. Supongo que debí imaginarlo, después de todo te gusta Gajeel"

La boca de Gajeel se abrió y su pulso se aceleró. ¿Qué había dicho?

"No, no es lo que..."

Fue como si algo lo golpeará justo en el pecho. Por supuesto que no era eso ¿Cómo podría?

"Las personas pensarían que tras la forma en que se conocieron sería imposible."

Su consciencia lanzó una punzada a su corazón. Evitaba pensar en aquel día en el que sin ningún tipo de consideración atacó a Levy y sus compañeros. A veces en las noches recordaba como aun tras caer los dos chicos ella permaneció en pie mirándolo fieramente tratando de defenderlos.

"Él es malhumorado y todo lo quiere resolver a golpes. Es una bestia."

Una vena saltó en su sien, esa maldita borracha estaba buscando ganarse un golpe.

"Él... es un cabeza dura que siempre se mete en peleas, es grosero y rudo"

Más que rabia sintió una ajena sensación de dolor, uno distinto al causado por las heridas físicas.

"Lo que sucedió en el pasado... está en el pasado."

La voz de Levy declaró aquello con una fuerte confianza y convicción, casi borrando de inmediato todo lo que sentía momentos antes.

"Ha salvado mi vida más veces de las que te imaginas y a pesar de sus malas formas es... especial a su manera."

Se quedó mirando su mano, sintiendo como su corazón se desbocaba al oírla decir aquello. Quería… no sabía bien que era lo que quería.

"Quiere encajar más que nadie y es alguien con quien puedes contar. Puede que sea una bestia pero le confiaría mi vida."

Llevó la mano a su pecho. Nunca su corazón latió tan deprisa ¿Qué le pasaba?

"Estas totalmente enamorada."

Su mente ya no pensaba sólo prestaba atención a cada palabra dicha entre ambas jóvenes.

"Tranquilízate. Toma algo. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

"¿Qué?"

La voz de Levy subió dos octavas.

"Si lo quieres ve por él"

¿Ir por él? Un momento... Levy esta vez no negó lo dicho por Cana.

"No puedo."

"¿Por qué no?"

Su mente parecía estar en letargo, ella tardaba mucho en responder.

"Él no me ve de esa forma."

Gajeel frunció el ceño y Cana hizo eco de lo que pensó.

"¿Eh? ¿De qué forma? Explícate"

"Yo... soy pequeña y débil."

Gajeel sintió que algo caía en su cabeza. No sólo tenía excelente olfato y oído, también tenía excelente memoria.

_"¿Quieres atención enana? Entonces lucha en serio conmigo. Vuélvete fuerte." _

Era una broma pero ella lo tomó tan en serio que incluso lo llamó estúpido en esa ocasión.

"¿Qué rayos tiene que ver eso? Eres bella Levy, amable, inteligente y buena amiga. ¿Sabes cuantos chicos querrían a alguien como tú?"

De inmediato pensó en los dos idiotas que tenia de compañeros. Siempre babeando tras ella, no tenían dignidad.

"Yo no..."

"Tú no un cuerno, metete esto en la cabeza. Eres bella y una magnifica persona.

Cuando había entrado al gremio por concejo de Juvia intento relacionarse, no salió del todo bien pues los miembros masculinos del shadow gear lo emboscaron. Creyó que dejándolos sacar su ira lo olvidarían pero Laxus apareció en ese momento interrumpiéndolos. No levantó la mano contra él, Makarov se lo dijo, jamás le perdonaría haber dañado a sus miembros y esa era su forma de enmendar un poco el asunto.

Sin embargo cuando vio el rayo dirigirse hacia la pequeña maga su cuerpo se movió por puro reflejo. Y no sólo esa vez, cuando entró a la catedral y Laxus lanzó la ley Fairy lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse que estuviera bien. La situación se repitió al ofrecerse para ser su compañero en el examen clase s.

Pensó que era su intento de redimirse con ella, que ese instinto de protegerla y admirar su inteligencia era una compensación. Más tarde notó que no era una buena razón, después de todo trato igual o peor a Lucy y ella no le inspiraba lo mismo.

Frunció el ceño pues por estar sumergido en sus reflexiones no entendió lo que susurró la borracha.

"Prométeme que lo pensaras."

¿Qué tenía que pensar?

"Lo prometo."

¿Y qué estaba prometiendo ella?

Parpadeó tras repasar la conversación de nuevo y pensó en que haría a continuación.

Sonrió lentamente, era una de esas sonrisas que harían correr a cualquiera.

Ya tenía un plan de acción. Se levantó y salió por una ventana moviéndose sigiloso siguiendo su aroma.

Estaba en la biblioteca lo que no le sorprendió. Ella iba a ahí seguido cuando no estaba en misiones.

Levy había decidido hacer lo que Cana le indicó en un susurro.

"_Mañana es San Valentín, obséquiale chocolates"_

Por eso estaba en la biblioteca buscando libros de cocina, tuvo la loca idea de investigar si era posible mezclar el chocolate con otros materiales y no echarlo a perder. ¿Chocolate con hierro era una idea muy loca?

Estaba dando saltitos tratando de alcanzar el libro del estante. Empezaba a molestarse al pensar en tener que buscar una escalera sólo por eso. ¿Por qué era tan bajita?

Estaba por tomar impulso para saltar de nuevo cuando una mano apareció tomando el libro con facilidad.

Su cuerpo lo reconoció y reaccionó a su cercanía. Tomó aire y se recompuso para mirarlo.

—Gajeel— saludó aparentando normalidad y estirando la mano para que él le diera el libro —Gracias.

Él sonreía, era una sonrisa que le produjo escalofríos. Como si estuviera planeando algo y eso fuera tremendamente divertido. Y seguramente también malvado.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Reprimió un gritito al verlo ojear la portada. Por reflejo trató de quitárselo pero él lo levantó fuera de su alcance.

—Dámelo Gajeel, no es divertido.

¡Oh! pero para él sí lo era. Ella estaba sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban de forma hermosa. Además ¿por qué reaccionaba así? sólo era un libro de cocina.

— ¿No sabes cocinar?

Levy trató de controlarse —Quería consultar algo.

— ¿Algo cómo qué?

Ella hizo otro intento de arrebatarle el libro pero era inútil.

—Nada importante— luego por fin su cerebro reaccionó —Además ¿qué tú haces aquí?

Él sólo la observó poniéndola nerviosa, por eso alzó su mano hacia la mano de él que sostenía el libro.

—Deja de molestar sólo porque soy pequeña. Por favor dámelo Gajeel.

Como le encantaba oírla pronunciar su nombre. Se inclinó tomándola desprevenida y la besó.

Levy tenía los ojos muy abiertos, Gajeel por su parte tenía los ojos cerrados, el contacto de sus labios era cálido y casi hizo saltar su corazón de su pecho.

Gajeel se apartó y desviando la mirada de repente incómodo.

Tras unos segundos la miró serio —Ya te lo había dicho ¿no?

Ella estaba sonrojada y seguía mirándolo sorprendida. Contemplando su expresión continúo.

—Yo te hare grande.

Le dio el libro que ella tomó por reflejo y se giró para marcharse.

Levy por fin reaccionó, se armó de valor dejando a un lado el libro y corrió hacia él.

— ¡Gajeel!

El Dragón slayer se volteó a tiempo cuando ella tomando impulso se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó.

Esta vez Levy cerró los ojos y fue tal como leyó en tantos libros. Sólo estaban ella y Gajeel en el mundo y lo único que importaba era la sensación de calidez que sentía al estar en sus brazos. Su corazón palpitaba tan deprisa que la mareaba, pero no era nada comparado a la sensación de felicidad que la embargo.

Gajeel se apartó para tomar aire y sonrió ante la expresión dulce de la chica, sonrojada y aun con los ojos cerrados. Cuando por fin abrió los parpados lució tan apenada que oculto el rostro en su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza.

— ¿Entiendes ahora? — dijo tomándola de la cintura y alzándola en un impulso —Está bien si eres pequeña, yo te hare grande.

—Ba…bájame— le dijo nerviosa pero riendo de pura emoción.

Gajeel sonrió. La borracha tenía razón, Levy era lista y bella, puede que él fuera una bestia pero eso no importaba, estaba bien ser distintos. No era malo ser opuestos.

Tan opuestos que encajaban perfectamente juntos.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hola!

¿Muy dulce? Pero es que ellos dos me ganan *o*

El Gruvia y el GaLe son mis parejas favoritas de Fairy tail (Aunque me gustan muchas). Hace mucho quería escribir algo de ellos pero no me decidía. Al final después de ver los fanart de Rusky boz nació este oneshot. Si no los han visto búsquenlos son hermosos.

Espero les guste y muchas gracias por tomar su tiempo para leer. Gracias también a aquellos que dejen su comentario, siempre es un lindo leer que les pareció.

¡Saludos!


End file.
